Pirates of the Caribbean
by Fluteplayer08
Summary: POTC Jak II style. I hope you like it.
1. The Dream

**Colorgardchick05**- Hey. It's little old me again. I finally got a car. Yes. This story is the Pirates of the Caribbean Jak II style. Jak Mar will play Will Turner. Keria will play Elizabeth Swann. Samos will be Keria's dad (duh). Torn will be Captain Jack Sparrow. Daxter will be Mr. Gibbs. Errol will be Commodore Norrington. Praxis will be Captain Barbossa. Ashelin will be Annamaria. Ok on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Jak characters, Naughty dog does. And Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney.

The Dream

A ship comes up to the screen slowing. And little Keria was singing, badly I might add.

"Drink up, me hearties yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up, me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up." Then a guy turned her around to face him.

"Quiet, missy. Cured pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them." Then a guy in a navy outfit appeared.

"Daxter, that will do," said Errol.

"She was singing about pirates. It's bad luck to be singing about pirates. With us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words," explained Daxter.

"Consider them marked. On your way," said Errol.

"Aye, Lieutenant," Daxter said walking away. Then replied, "It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a miniature one." Then he took a drunk of rum.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," explained little Keria.

"Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend that any man who sails under a pirate flag," Errol said walking up to Keria, "or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop."

Keria had no clue what he meant. So she looked at Daxter. He made a hand gesture that he is being handed. Keria gaps.

"Lieutenant Errol, I appreciate you fevor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter," Governor Samos said walking up to Errol.

"My apologies, Governor Swann," said Errol as e was walking away. (A/N Keria's and Samos' last name will be changed to Swann. Savvy.)

"Actually, I find it all fascinating," Keria explained to her father.

"Yes. That's what concerns me," Samos said with a worried look. Then he walked away. Keria having a look like 'he doesn't understand me'. Then Keria look to the side of the boat and saw an umbrella. She watched it float away. Then she saw a boy on a piece of wood.

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" Keria screamed at the crew. They all turn to her then looked in the water to see that she was right.

"Man overboard!" Errol yelled, "Man the ropes. Fetch a hook. Haul him aboard." They lifted the boy out of the water and set him down. Keria walking over to him, seeing if he is alright.

Then Errol went to see if the boy was ok. "He's still breathing," Errol announced.

"Mary, Mother of God," Daxter said has he went to the side of the boat. Keria turned to look and so did everybody else. To see a burning boat.

"What happened here?" Samos asked.

"It's the powder magazine," Errol said trying to explain to the governor, "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them," Daxter snapped, "Everone's thinking it. I'm just saying it," he added when he saw Errol give him a dirty look. "Pirates."

Samos laughed and said, "There's no proof of that. It's probably an accident."

Keria went to look at the boy. Then Errol said, "Rouse the captain immediately. Heave to and take in sail," he while walking towards the boy, "Launch the boats."

Everyone started to do as Errol told them to do. Then Samos told Keria, "Keria, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him."

So Keria went over to him as the crew went to the burning boat. Keria started to move his hair out of his face. Then he woke up.

He scared Keria. Then she said, "It's okay. My name's Keria Swann."

Then the boy weakly said, "Jak Mar."

Then Keria replied, "I'm watching over you, Jak." He smiled then went back to sleep.

She sees he is wearing a gold medallion that looks like a pirates. "You're a pirate," Keria asked in shock.

"Has he said anything?" asked Errol.

"His name's Jak Mar. That's all I found out," Keria said hiding the medallion behind her back.

"Take him below," ordered Errol.

Then Keria went to the back of the boat. She started to look at the medallion when she saw a ship. With black holey sails and a pirate flag. Then she closed her eyes and opened they. We now see a 21 year old Keria. She realized she saw the past again.


	2. Jak

**Colorgardchick05**- Hey it's time for the PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN JAK II STYLE. Were we left of Keria had a dream about the past.

Chapter 2: Jak

Keria awoke. She looked around to realize she was in he room. She got up to move some papers around to find the medallion. She brushed the dust off it. Then she put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror, and then there was a knock at the door.

"Keria?" her father asked her. She knocked over a chair to get her robe. "Are you all right? Are you decent?"

"Yes," Keria said out of breath. Then tucked the medallion in her dress.

"Still abed at this hour?" Samos asked his daughter. She nodded. Then the maid opened the window. "Oh, it's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you," then he showed Keria the dress he bought for her.

"Oh," Keria said with disappointment in her voice, "it's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Samos said not knowing she didn't like it.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Keria asked with suspicion.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Samoa said taking back. They both laughed then Samos said "Go on," to the maids and his daughter.

Then Samos added, "Actually, I…. I hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" asked Keria while putting on the dress.

"Captain Errol's promotion ceremony," added Samos.

"I knew it," Keria said popping her head out of the changing screen.

"Commodore Errol, as he's about to become," Samos said bouncing, "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know." Then Keria gasped. "Keria? How's it coming?" He asked her.

"It's difficult to say," Keria said gasping for air.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," Samos said to cheer her up.

"Well, women in London must've learnt not to breathe," Keria shot back.

Then a servant came in. "Milord, you have a visitor," he said.

Then we see Jak staring at a candleholder. He reached up and touched it, but it broke. He looked around to see if anybody was watching. Then he put it in the umbrella rack.

"Mr. Mar. Good to see you again," Samos sad walking down the stairs.

"Good day, sir," Jak said while putting the package he was holding on the table. "I have your order." He opened it up to show a sword. "The blade is folded steel," Jak explained to Samos, as he was looking at it, "That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may."

Samos handed Jak the sword. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade," Jak said Then he tossed it up and presented to Samos again.

"Impressive. Very impressive," Samos said taking the sword. "Commodore Errol is going to be very pleased with this," then he steed the sword and handed it to Jak. "Do pass my compliments on to your master."

Jak looked up with hurt in his eyes thinking _'I'm the one who made it'. _Then he said, "I shall," with a smile. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Then they looked to see Keria walking down the stairs. "Keria, you look absolutely stunning," Samos said to his daughter.

She ignored that, and then she saw Jak and said, "Jak. It's so good to see you." Jak had a look on his face like 'your happy to see me?' Keria keep talking, "I had a dream about you last night,"

"About me?" Jak asked taking back by this.

"Yes, is that entirely proper for you.." Samos started.

Keria ignored him and said, "About the day we met. Do you remember?"

"How can I forget, Miss Swann?" Jak said trying to hide his feelings.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Keria?" Keria said hoping he will.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always," Jak said while Keria looked annoyed.

"At least the boy has a sense of propriety," Samos explained. "We really must be going. There you are."

"Good day, Mr. Mar," Keria said with a look 'if you won't call me by my first name then I won't.'

Jak looked hurt by that. Then Keira and Samos left. On their way to Errol's promotion ceremony.

"Good day," Jak said as they were leaving. "Keria," he said a little too late. Then Keria looked back at Jak as they left.

**Colorgardchick05**- Next time we will meet Captain Torn Sparrow. Ye Savvy.

**Jak**- I'm not 'Savvy'

**Colorgardchick05**- Why not, mate.

**Jak**- You made me look like a fool. And you are annoying the heck out of me with this pirate talk. What next you drinking rum?

**Colorgardchick05**- That's a good idea Jak!

**Jak**- Me and my big mouth.


End file.
